XXXMas 4
XXXMas 4 is the fourth game in XXXMas series. This episode is dedicated to Rodricko's adventure in Acherus - the necropolis of the death knights - at Xmas. The game was released on 26 December 2016. Plot While helping Santa deliver gifts at Xmas, a little green goblin ends up in Acherus - the necropolis of the death knights, where no one can be sure of their safety. Characters Walkthrough 1. The game starts with Santa and his helper Rodricko arriving to Acherus. You can get to the first ending right after watching the cut scene. 2. Go down the stairs to the center of the storey, where you can find a note board. If you interact with it, you will be able to read different notes left by Acherus knights. 3. Standing in front of the note board, turn right, then move up towards a room. There you will be able to see a couple having fun on the bed in the far left corner. Approach them. 4. First interact with the sock pinned next to Alistra's bed, then interact with Alistra herself to proceed to the next H-scene. 5. After the previous scene, you will see a modified version of the first H-scene. 6. In the same room, go to its opposite part. There you will see a hearthstone lying on the table between two shelves. Pick it up. Now you can use portals in Acherus. 7. Go to another room through the corridor near Alistra's bed. There you will come across a human - Lord Thorval - standing in front of three initiates: a draenei, a blood elf and a night elf. 8. Talk to Lord Thorval. After that, go to the far left corner of the room and interact with a sock pinned next to his bed. Return to Lord Thorval and talk to him once again. 9. Do not leave the room yet. Behind Lord Thorval, there are two shelves - approach the one on the left. There you will see a Photo of Alistra. Interact with it to see it in full size. 10. Secret Ending #4 item: To the left from Lord Thorval's bed, there is a table on which you can find a pair of Bunny Ears. Pick them up. 11. Now you can leave the room. Go through the next corridor to get into another room. There you will find a mad scientist - Professor Putricide - standing at his alchemy lab on the right. To the left from him, there is a shelf on which you can find another image - a Photo of Nissa. If you want to see it in full size as well, interact with it. 12. Move through the last corridor to get to the very first room. There, use a portal to move to the next storey of Acherus. Once you get to that storey, you will be able to see another ending. 13. Secret Ending #4 action: Standing with your back to the portal, turn right and come closer to the caged draenei - Alice - in front of you. Talk to her. She will ask you to find a key to free her. 14. Go up the stairs. There you will see the Lich King on the left, a snowman in the middle, and an orc on the right who is standing next to a table at which Jaina, Sylvanas, Alexstrasza and Sally Whitemane are sitting. 15. Secret Ending #4 action: Push the snowman towards the lowest part of the fence to throw it out of Acherus. You will then see Nissa come next to the fence and comment the situation. 16. Talk to the Lich King. Rodricko will give him a gift, and after that the Lich King will move to a room on the storey above. 17. Go down the stairs and proceed to the great hall of Acherus. 18. Secret Ending #4 item: Go to the left side of the great hall and pick up a Key from the strategic table there. 19. Standing with your back to the entrance of the great hall, turn left and go into the portal, so that you end up on the next storey of Acherus. 20. In the first room, you will see the Lich King standing next to a table. Approach him, so that you see him say a few words about Jaina. 21. To the right from the Lich King, there is a shelf on which you can find a Photo of Inna. 22. Leave the room and move to the left along the storey. Come inside the second room. There you will see Marie sitting on her bed. Interact with a sock next to her to see an H-scene. 23. To the left from Marie, there is a table on which you can find a Photo of Marie. 24. Leave Marie's room and continue your way to the next one at the end of the storey. There you will see a night elf, a human and a blood elf sitting on their beds. Interact with the sock pinned to the blood elf's bed to see a series of consecutive H-scenes. 25. In the same room, you can see two chests. On top of the left one, there is a Photo of Bella and Inna. 26. Return to the storey below. Note: Now you should choose one of the 2 remaining endings Known bugs Trivia Category:XXXMas episodes Category:Male protagonist